


It Had Always Been Her

by HarryPotterIsBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: Harry had fallen in love four times at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	It Had Always Been Her

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I keep writing so much Hinny when I don't even ship it? Idk honestly, my mind is a weird place. Here goes my pathetic attempt at poetry

First and second year, Harry fell in love with Ron.

His charming smile, witty remarks, and kind soul all drew Harry to him like a moth to a flame.

He was the first person to ever show kindness to Harry.

He would always hold a special place in Harry's heart.

* * *

Fourth and fifth year, Harry fell in love with Cho.

She was pretty, good at Quidditch, and nice.

Maybe it could have worked out under different circumstances, if she hadn't cried so much.

* * *

Sixth year, Harry fell in love with Draco.

Everything about him made Harry feel a rage and passion like no other.

All their pent-up sexual tension felt electrifying, as though sparks were flying in the air when they fought.

Harry always associated the colour red with Draco.

* * *

Sixth and seventh year, Harry fell in love with Ginny.

It was not the first time he had fallen for a Weasley, but this was different in a way he could not explain.

She was clever, witty, and (most importantly) made Harry feel like he was cared for.

No one had ever loved him, and only him before.

She made him feel safe when, at times, Harry still felt like a little boy locked in a dark cupboard, wishing with all his might for someone to love him.

And when he looks at her, he begins to think that love might be possible for him, even if he only believes it just for a moment.

After all these years Harry had spent searching for love, he had finally found it.

It had always been with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
